Someone Like You
by Billie Ariel
Summary: Based on a prompt. Finn is Kurt's step-brother. Kurt is with Blaine. What happens when Finn is jealous of Blaine because he's secretly in love with Kurt? What happens when Finn seeks comfort with Rory because he reminds him of Kurt?
1. Jealousy

_This story is based on a prompt, if you wanna read the prompt go to my tumblr sillylazylcp-me, go to read my fanfictions and prompts. This is my first time writing something angsty, writing Finn, Rory and anyone else who isn't Klaine. Please review, I really need pointers._

* * *

><p>"Touchdown! And then the crowd went wild, it was sick, man!"<p>

"Artie, you're the bomb!"

"Damn straight, bro!"

That was the conversation between Finn, Puck and Artie, Kurt heard when he arrived at Glee club.

"Football again, boys?" he said as he took a seat and left his bag on the floor.

"Is there anything else to talk about?" Puck asked.

"Girls!" Finn said with his usual goofy smile. The boys high fived. Kurt just rolled his eyes, sometimes Finn could be such a boy. "Oh, Kurt! Before I forget, are you watching the game tonight?"

"The Buckeyes are playing!" Puck interjected.

Kurt was about to graciously deny the invitation until Blaine arrived, "Are you talking about tonight's game?"

Kurt could see how Blaine's eyes sparkled, it was obvious that he couldn't wait either to watch the game, "Yes! We were planning on watching it, would you like to join us?"

It was hard to Blaine to not say yes immediately and start jumping up and down, but one look at Finn's face made him hesitate, "I'd love to, if it's not a problem."

"No, not at all! Right, Finn?" Kurt looked at his step-brother expectantly; he didn't see when Finn's smile faltered for a second, he just saw when his face was back to normal.

"No, of course not." Finn lied. Blaine could see that and he wished Kurt could too, but maybe he was choosing to not see that Finn wasn't actually happy with the idea, nevertheless, Blaine let it slide as he didn't want to fight with either Kurt or Finn.

* * *

><p>After Glee club, everyone was heading to the doors and talking about their assignment for the week. Finn noticed that Kurt wasn't following him.<p>

"Are you coming?"

"No, today I go to Blaine's and…hang out, but we'll be there in time for the game! And don't worry, dad already knows."

"Oh. Cool, okay." That was all Finn could say, then he saw them walk out of the school hand in hand.

After they left Finn didn't bother in hiding his disappointment, he was practically dragging his feet to the door, then he felt someone poking his shoulder. When he turned around he saw that new kid, Rory.

"Is everything alright, Finn?" Rory asked genuinely worried, at first Finn just wanted to tell him that everything was ok, he was just tired, something like that; but then he took a better look at Rory, his skin pale and smooth, his hair light and soft. Finn smiled.

"Yeah! Hey, Rory, would you like to come over tonight and watch football?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders and walking him towards the exit.


	2. Frustration

_First, thank you beautiful people for reviewing chapter 1, that's what made me write this chapter so fast! Second, this is just a little Klaine scene, Finn and Rory are the main characters, but I'm just a sucker for any Klaineness. _

_...wow I'm really nervous about this one, I've never written anything like it so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>They were sitting on Blaine's bed, books spread around them, notes everywhere and the couple was facing each other as they did their homework. Blaine was looking nervously at the clock, he couldn't handle it anymore, he dropped his pencil.<p>

"I'm not sure about this, Kurt."

Kurt looked up confused, "Do you want to check your homework?"

"No, I mean about tonight." Kurt could see the worry in Blaine's eyes.

"What's wrong about tonight?" He reached out to his boyfriend's hand and soothed with his thumb. Blaine smiled faintly at the touch.

"I don't think Finn will be…I think he will be uncomfortable."

"I know he can be tough sometimes but I'm sure tonight can be different, I mean you both love football, maybe this will be a good time to bond?" Kurt smiled trying to comfort Blaine.

Blaine smiled back, "Ok, I'll try."

Kurt hated seeing his boyfriend like that, so he thought of something. His eyes brightened as he smiled at the idea.

"You know," he started shoving the books and notes out of his way, "we're practically done with our homework, and we still have some time for…us." He shot Blaine a teasing look.

Blaine swallowed hard, "Wha-what did you have in mind?" He couldn't help but look at Kurt's lips as he was saying that.

Kurt smiled and crawled towards Blaine, "You'll see," he purred. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their mouths were moving fast, hungry for each other. Kurt bit Blaine's lower lip making his boyfriend shiver.

Blaine didn't notice when, but he was suddenly on his back feeling the weight of Kurt over his own. He felt Kurt's thighs brushing against his erection, the friction felt so good he had to break the kiss to release a moan.

"Kurt," he breathed.

But Kurt's lips were already busy; he started to suck on Blaine's neck while his right hand trailed to his boyfriend's groin and felt how Blaine's hips bucked up.

Blaine was so into the caresses touch he didn't notice the other boy was already shirtless until he clutched at Kurt's back. His hands went up and down the smooth skin, making Kurt laugh and leave hot air against Blaine's skin.

Kurt started pulling Blaine's shirt, but stopped midway to run his hands through Blaine's perfect abs. When both of them were shirtless, Kurt went back to Blaine's neck, but this time he didn't stop there, he left a trail of kisses down the other boy's body, stopping sometimes to suck at the sensitive skin.

He reached the pants, with shaky hands he unbuttoned and pull them down along with the underwear, Blaine sighed with relief. Kurt didn't waste any time and immediately seized Blaine's cock with his right hand and started pumping it, meanwhile he continued to suck at the smaller boy's neck.

Every inch of Blaine's body was tingling; his vision was starting to get blurry, and he just didn't want Kurt to stop, but he wanted more.

"Kurt, please. I need you to—"Blaine started, but Kurt shushed him as he returned to Blaine's lower parts.

He kissed the tip of Blaine's penis, then he swirled his tongue around it, he was ready to take all of Blaine inside his mouth…

…then he took a peek at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Is that the time?" Kurt said as he sat up looking for his shirt, "Come on, Blaine we gotta go!"

Blaine just lay there for a moment, "but what about…" he nodded to the part of him that still needed attention.

"Blaine, we don't have time. My dad is gonna kill me if I'm not there on time!" Kurt started picking up all the school supplies and throwing them into his bag, not caring if they were his own or Blaine's. Then he found Blaine's shirt and threw it at the boy still on the bed, "Come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Blaine threw his shirt on, and pulled back his pants hissing at the pressure when he buttoned them.

Blaine was trying to figure out how he would try to bond with Finn, it seemed like a long shot since he didn't know what he did wrong in the first place. But what he really didn't know, was how he would even think of a way to bond with Finn when he was so sexually frustrated.

He was still looking at Kurt's ass when they went out the door.


	3. Contentment

_Yes! Another chapter! Had a mild case of the writer's block but it's finally here, chapter three! _

_I don't even how to thank you all wonderful people for your support, I feel like I don't deserve all your kind words, the story alerts, adding it to yuor favorites, since it wasn't even my idea. I just hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again from the bottom of my heart._

_Special thanks for the person that submitted this prompt, this story wouldn't exist without you._

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine arrived, everyone was already gathered on the living room; Burt in his usual chair with a beer on his hand, Carole knitting on a nearby chair, Finn watching the announcements as if they were really that interesting. Everything would've been normal to Kurt except for the last person sitting next to his step-brother; Rory, who was squeezing a can of Coke between his hands.<p>

Burt was the first one to notice the couple, "Hey boys! You're on time, it's about to begin."

Finn however wasn't so eager with Blaine's presence, if the cold stare was any indication, he just nodded at them.

"Hi guys!" Rory waved happily, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Very few words were exchanged after that, mostly it was Burt commenting on the game, or Carole offering snacks and drinks to the boys.

An hour had passed and Blaine hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Finn, Rory was sitting between the two of them which complicated everything. Kurt could see Blaine was nervous so he tried to silently soothe him by wrapping left arm around his boyfriend, Blaine responded to the sweet gesture by resting his head on Kurt's shoulders.

This affection exchange didn't go unnoticed by Finn, there was fire in his eyes, but that was okay, after all he had Rory. Finn didn't exactly do the same thing Kurt did to Blaine, but he merely rested his right arm on the couch above Rory's head. It wasn't intimate but it did get him closer to the Irish boy.

"So, Rory, do they have football in Ireland?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

"Well, professionally…" Finn wasn't really listening to Rory's answer, he was more interested in Kurt's reaction; he did seem upset but not for the reason Finn thought, Kurt was upset because Blaine was upset.

Still, this was good enough for Finn, who smiled as Rory finished his answer, "…we do have soccer, though."

"That's awesome, dude." Finn smiled.

On the other hand, Kurt couldn't take it anymore so he led Blaine to the kitchen, not noticing Finn's glare. Burt wanted to protest but Carole placed a hand on his and slightly shook her head.

"Okay," Kurt began in a low voice, "You have to talk to him. Game's almost over, you already missed the half-time—"

"Only because your mom's cinnamon toast was so good it made me feel like I was in heaven." Blaine interrupted, Kurt ignored this.

"—and we can't wait until the end. The third…time…"

"Quarter."

"Whatever, almost ends. You have to talk to him then, because I can feel your pain and it's unbearable to me. Please, Blaine." Kurt was pleading with his eyes.

"Okay." Blaine nodded, then pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

As the end of the third quarter approached, Blaine felt more and more like a nervous wreck. He had no idea what he would say to Finn, or how, but he knew he had to if he wanted to sleep soundly that night.

"Looks like we could use some luck," Burt frowned, "Finn, get me my lucky hat, would you?" Burt said as he took off the one he was wearing and giving to Finn, who took it with a smile and headed to find the requested one. Meanwhile, Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow and mouthed the word _Go_.

Blaine nodded and said, "I'll help you, Finn." As he walked behind the taller boy, he could hear the faint conversation between Carole and Burt:

"_If it brings so much luck, then why you don't wear it from the beginning?"_

"_It has special powers, you can't just wear them off. Call it a…a secret weapon."_

Finn was already returning, "Hey, Finn!" said Blaine, "Listen, I don't like the tension going on between you and me." Finn didn't say anything, Blaine interpreted this as a queue to continue, "I just…I would like us to start over, or at least to…try." Finn just stared at him. "So, what do you say?"

"Dude, is that a hickey?" Blaine's eyes trailed to the left side of his own neck. So that's what Finn was looking at. Then Blaine recalled what had happened earlier that night at his room.

"N-No. It's just a bruise…I…fell." He finished lamely. Finn just played dumb and nodded. Then he completely disregarded Blaine's proposal, he just turned around and went back to the living room. Blaine's perfect facet slumped for just a second; then he joined the others and took his seat next to Kurt.

When Kurt silently asked Blaine how everything went, Blaine responded by shaking his head very slightly. Kurt could see the disappointment in his eyes so he embraced Blaine again, the smaller boy smiled faintly. At least he had tried.

When the game ended, no one really knew what the final score was because no one really had payed attention, except maybe Rory. Burt was smiling so everyone assumed it had ended well.

Burt and Carole said goodnight to everyone and headed to their room, not without telling Kurt and Finn to not stay up too late. Kurt and Blaine didn't move from the couch, their arms wrapped up around each other. Finn walked Rory out to say goodbye, there was already a car parked, waiting for Rory.

"Thank you, Finn. I had a lot of fun." Rory said politely.

"No problem, dude. Thanks for coming." Without another word, Rory turned around and started walking. Then Finn remembered that hickey on Blaine's neck, "Hey, Rory!"

Rory turned his head with a smile."Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?"

Rory's smile widened, "I'd love to."

Suddenly, Finn couldn't wait for school. He smiled at the thought, and kept that smile when he went to bed.


	4. Suspicion

_Shorter chapter this one, this is just a bridge, next chapter will be more interesting, I promse._

_As always thank you for reviewing and reading this story. I love every single one of you._

* * *

><p>"Nice scarf, Anderson." Puck pointed out at lunch.<p>

Blaine looked down at the bright yellow Palestinian scarf he was wearing around his neck, "Its Kurt's." The two boys then smiled at the reason of Blaine needing to wear one.

"It's kinda distracting though." Mike stated with a fork on his hand.

"Well I for one am glad that I don't feel the need to bleach my eyes at the sight of yet another one of those hideous bow ties." Santana said.

"I wouldn't say 'hideous'." Blaine muttered.

"Where's Finn? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"He's right there," Artie said while pointing out at another table, "he's with Rory."

"Thank you for having lunch with me today, Finn." Rory said with a smile.

"Dude, you don't have to thank me for everything." Finn smiled back.

"I know, but I'm really glad. Most of the guys around here wouldn't care about me let alone a cool one like you."

"Thanks bud." Finn slapped a hand on Rory's shoulders. It was then when Finn noticed Kurt watching from a distance, Finn took advantage of the position of his hand still on Rory's shoulder and slid closer to the Irish boy embracing him; only a few inches apart from each other's faces.

Kurt frowned; he had a bad feeling about this.

Finn smiled at the sight of Kurt frowning, he went back to look at a stiffened Rory.

"Uhhh, is it customary for friends to be this close over here?" Rory was confused.

Finn laughed, "Relax, Rory. Just showing you how much I like you." He ended with a shrug.

"Thank you, Finn. I like you too." Little did Rory know what Finn had actually meant when he said "I like you".

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Have any of you noticed how suddenly close are Finn and Rory now?" Kurt asked to everyone present at the lunch table. No one seemed to care.

"Maybe he's just being nice." Blaine said with a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulders.

"Or maybe he just got tired of "Funny Hobbit" over here," Santana nodded over Rachel's direction, "and decided to go for the leprechaun's pot of gold. Makes total sense." She shrugged.

Now everyone was staring in disbelief at Santana. Everyone except for Kurt, he was meditative.

"Let me show you, come hang out with me again." Finn said in a low voice, still with his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Will your parents be okay with it?" Rory really didn't know what to do.

"Sure." Finn replied with a crooked smile.

Later that day, Kurt saw Finn alone on his locker.

"What's your angle here?" Kurt asked.

Finn played dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"Rory." Kurt was losing it.

"Oh yeah, he's nice isn't he?" Finn said as he closed his locker, "He's coming over after school by the way." He started walking away.

"_**What?**_"

Finn turned to Kurt, "You don't mind, do you? I mean, you're going over Blaine's again." Kurt just gaped at him, Finn didn't need to say anything else, he walked to his next class, leaving a shocked Kurt in the middle of the hallway as the bell rang and a sea of students flooded the place.


	5. Confusion

Finn and Kurt arrived home together. Burt and Carole were on the living room watching TV together.

"Hey," Finn said to catch their attention, "Rory's coming later to hang out, if that's okay."

"Rory from last night." Burt remembered. Finn nodded, "Sure, I have no problem with that, do you?" He asked to Carole.

"No. Just don't break anything." Carole replied with a smile. Finn went to his room upstairs triumphant. Kurt followed him.

"What are you planning?" Kurt demanded as he closed the door of Finn's room.

"Nothing, just to hang out with a friend. Why do you care?"

"I know you're up to something. I don't know what exactly, but I don't like it."

"You don't like what? That I have a new friend?" Finn raised his voice.

"You might be fooling everyone but you're not fooling me!"

"What it is it to you anyways? You've got Blaine so leave me alone!"

Kurt was silent for a moment breathing heavily, "Is that what this is about? Blaine?"

"No, of course not." Finn lied quickly.

Kurt was exasperated, "I don't get you. I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not!"

"Well then—"

"This isn't about you!" Finn interrupted Kurt, "Okay? This isn't about you or Blaine or anyone, I just like to be around him, I like to hang out with him. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Kurt shook his head, still don't believing his step-brother, but he knew it was useless to argue, "Fine." He turned around and left.

* * *

><p>About five minutes after Kurt had left the house, the doorbell rang, Finn rushed downstairs just in time to see Burt opening the door and greeting Rory.<p>

"Come in."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey Rory, come on up!" Finn said happily, but before he could go upstairs Burt stopped him.

"Your mother and I are going out for a while, we need some groceries. I trust you with the house okay?"

"Yeah sure!" And with that, he went to his room.

"Nice room." Rory said while looking around.

"Thanks." That was as far as Finn had planned, he really had no idea what to do next. "Do you like videogames?"

"I'm not really good at them, I prefer to watch someone else playing, but I could try for you if you want."

Finn smiled, "Nah it's all good, we can just talk." He motioned to his bed and sat there.

"Okay." Rory sat next to his new friend, not suspecting a thing.

There was an awkward silence for a while, well it was awkward for Finn but Rory had no trouble being around silence, in fact, he kinda liked it. And just being around Finn made him happy.

"So…are you done with your homework?" Finn asked, not really knowing why he did.

Rory shrugged, "I just need help with maths and science, other than that, I'm good."

"I can help you!"

"Really?"

Finn thought about it better, "Actually no, but we can do it together sometime if you want, two heads are better than one, right?...Or something like that."

Rory nodded and smiled, "I'd like that." Finn moved over closer to Rory causing the bed to creak and Rory to jump, "Did you hear something?"

"Relax, dude. We're all alone." He leaned and kissed Rory softly on the lips, the Irish boy really didn't know what to do so he just went along.

The feeling was nice actually, both of them got lost and the kiss deepened slowly, Finn's hands were on Rory's lower back, when he felt Rory relaxed, he took advantage and moved his body on top of him. Their breathing was heavy and fast, both into the moment, until Finn's lips moved over Rory's neck.

Rory's mind cleared a little bit and he scurried off of Finn, he got up leaving Finn confused.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I don't think I can do this."

"What? Why not?" Finn tried to take Rory's hand but the latter flinched.

"I'm just really confused right now…I'm sorry." When he got to the door he just said, "Please don't be mad," before leaving quickly.

Finn slumped back again on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _"So this is going to be harder than I thought."_


	6. Sadness

_I guess I'm on a roll here! Again, thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites, it's so hard for me to believe people actually enjoy what I write so every review, every alert I cherish it and it really makes my day._

_About this chapter, I'm sure just by the title you already figured it out but in case you haven't, angsty chapter this one. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p>A part of Finn wasn't very eager for school at the next day, he didn't know how upset Rory would be, or if he would give Finn a chance to make it better. However, another part of him couldn't wait to see Rory again to try to make it better. Either way it was something inevitable, and sooner or later he would have to face Rory and apologize, grovel if necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory was still shaking from that last night, he tried to hide it but he wasn't that good of a liar, when he had arrived at Brittany's he had to say he just was so tired all he wanted to do was go to bed. Sleeping was something that didn't came easy either, his mind was so full of thoughts and questions; Rory didn't know what to think anymore and it was so overwhelming for him.<p>

So naturally, when he arrived early at school as usual, he found the classroom for his first class of the day and he couldn't hold it anymore, he cried. Not the hopeless kind of cry when you can't even breathe for all the uncontrollable sobbing; it was more of a silent cry, when there's more sniffling than sobbing. He thought no one was watching him, and if someone was he didn't think it would be someone who cared.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn normally would arrive together at school since they live in the same house. However, there would be some days where one of them would sleep in or spend too much time working on his outfit, and the other one simply lost his patience and leave. That was one of those days, Finn had slept in again and Kurt wouldn't wait for him, mainly because he was still upset at him and didn't have a good feeling of what Finn was doing.<p>

Though he was half-expecting it, he was still surprised when he heard someone crying, and of course that someone would be Rory.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Kurt ran to the boy and held him tight.

Rory just shook his head.

"Come on, tell me." Kurt was now running a soothing hand up and down Rory's back.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Finn to get mad at me."

"Did he make you not tell anyone?" Cause if he had, Kurt wasn't sure he could be so civil anymore.

"No, it's not that." Rory didn't understand why Kurt would think Finn would do that when the football player had been nothing but nice to him.

"Well then, why? You can tell me anything, Rory." Rory was considering telling him when the bell rang; Kurt cursed in his mind and had no choice but to leave the classroom, "You can talk to me anytime, okay?" He left when Rory nodded.

Kurt stormed out through the hallways looking for the guy in question, he found him still pulling out books from his locker. Kurt slammed the locker shut and confronted the boy.

"What did you do to Rory?" Kurt didn't care if he was practically shouting, Finn would listen to him.

"Nothing! Why did he say anything?"

"No, the poor boy is so scared of you getting angry that he won't tell me what's wrong!"

"Well then, don't you think you should maybe back off?" Finn turned around and started walking away, but Kurt wouldn't give up so easily.

"What?"

"Seriously it's not like everyone is gonna come running to tell you their problems. It's not like it's any of your business anyway."

"Really?" Kurt pushed Finn to a wall, "Because I know bullying when I see it, and when I see someone who I'm pretty sure it's living half the hell I went through, you can be damn sure it's my business."

"I didn't do anything to Rory." Finn said slowly and left, thinking he had to find Rory fast before it got more out of control.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't risk it again, when the first period ended, he darted to the classroom where Rory was, when said boy walked out he didn't notice Finn at first.<p>

"Hey!" Finn said to catch Rory's attention.

"Hi…"

"Hey what's the matter?" Finn said in a low voice, he seemed worried.

"I'm sorry I left so quickly…are you mad?"

"What? No! Listen…" He pulled Rory to a less crowded spot, "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have moved so fast." He touched Rory's cheek lightly with his fingertips, "I guess I just couldn't resist myself."

"I'm really confused, Finn."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since I got here I've been kind of invisible and then all of a sudden you…" He shrugged to end his sentence.

"Rory…"

"I should go to class." Rory scurried from Finn and once again left Finn all alone. Finn had to do something; he didn't want to lose Rory, not like that. Then he had an idea, maybe it wasn't the brightest or the most original, but he knew it could definitely work with Rory, he had to try at least.


	7. Invisible

_I am so sorry it took me this long to update, and I'm even more sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will probably be short too but I feel like they work better on their own. _

_I know this isn't my best one but I really just wanted to get it out here, let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>"Is it cool then? Any questions?" Finn asked to the band when he finished explaining what song he wanted. It hadn't been easy to decide, there were so many songs and so little time. Sure he could've waited and planned it more carefully but it had to be that day. Because Rory was really upset and Finn wasn't sure that was something he could handle.<p>

The song he chose wasn't something you would expect for him to choose, and that's why it was perfect, everyone would expect for him to sing some classic rock when in reality he would sing something else. It was so new to him he was afraid he'd messed up the lyrics, he only had an hour to learn it and it was important that Rory got the message.

The rest of the New Directions started filling up the classroom, Finn's heart jolted a little, he hadn't thought about the reaction his fellow Glee clubbers would have, what they would think or say; all of his worries disappeared when he saw Rory sitting on his chair, it was all for him and that's all that should matter.

"Finn," Mr. Schuester said, "do you have something you wanna show us?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Will motioned him to go on before taking a seat himself. Finn took a deep breath, "I think the song will speak for itself but I just wanna add that this is for a friend, who may not realize just how special he is." He looked at Rory while saying that last part. "Ready, Puck?" Noah nodded and stepped down to grab the guitar, Finn turned around to signal the band, "Hit it."

Puck started playing the first chords before the others joined, Finn following the beat with his body, then he started singing:

_I can feel you all around_

_In the silence I hear the sound_

_Of your footsteps on the ground,_

_My heart slows down._

_So now I'm,_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you in this perfect dream,_

_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows,_

_Girl you're not invisible._

_You're all that I can see._

He eyed Rory long enough to let him know the song was for him; Finn didn't know if anyone else noticed this. When Puck started singing the next verse, Finn moved over to the drums.

_Something's changing deep inside,_

_All my hopes are coming alive._

_As I'm fading into the night,_

_I can see your eyes_

_So I'll keep on..._

Both boys sang the chorus together:

_Waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you in this perfect dream,_

_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows,_

_Girl you're not invisible._

_You're all that I can _

Puck let Finn sing the next verse alone. The boy on the drums was really feeling the song:

_See in the darkness_

_Believe we can make this_

_All we wanted to be._

_We can stay forever_

_'Cause we were together_

_Stuck in a fantasy_

_I don't wanna leave._

It was the turn again for Puck to repeat the same chords he played at first, Finn stepped away from the drums and to the center of the room; they sang the chorus together again.

As the song was drifting to an end, Finn didn't stop staring at Rory, just so the message was clear:

_Girl you're not invisible._

_You're all that I can see._

_And my heart slows down._

Once it was over everyone clapped, the majority of them were confused of Finn's choice of song but overall he knew he did well. Finn decided to call it a victory, Rory look pleased so that had to be good, right?

Of course, after Glee club was over, Finn didn't get a chance to talk to Rory cause someone else approached him, the most confused Glee clubber of them all. Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>In case you don't know the song is "Invisible" by the Jonas Brothers.<em>


	8. Ambitious

_Reeeaaaally short chapter over here, and that's because I hadn't planned to write this one in the first place, but then someone reminded me that Rachel would actually see Finn's performance and got me thinking what would she do? And here is my answer! It could be wrong, but I'm really proud of the outcome and it gave the story a little interesting spin..._

_Finally I'd like to thank all of you once more because, seven chapters and 20 reviews? Wow, that's way more than I expected, I can't thank you enough and if you have any ideas or speculations, let me know!_

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled Finn aside once she was sure no one was there. Finn waited for her to talk but it looked like she didn't know where to start, her head was low when she started talking.<p>

"That was a great song…a little pitchy and hoarse at times but it was good overall."

Finn waited more, when she didn't speak again he replied, "Thank you." But he could sense there was more.

She closed her eyes before asking, "Who did you sing that song to?"

"What? No one." Finn answered quickly, Rachel made him really nervous because she could get quite scary.

"Was it to Quinn? I saw you…looking at her several times."

Now Finn was really confused, he could've sworn he had been looking at Rory, maybe Quinn was sitting behind him.

"Why do I sense that it doesn't matter _if_ I was singing it to someone but more _to _who."

"So is it true? It was for someone else?" Rachel was now looking at him with sad eyes.

"Come here," he led her to a stool and sat her down, he took a chair to sit in front of her, he grabbed her hands, "Why do you care so much? I thought you were all about your dream and your talent."

"It is! It's just…" she took a deep breath, "I need to know okay? Because if-if there's something still between us-I-I need to know if I can still save it, you know? That spark—"

"Rachel," he cut her off lightly, not wanting to be rude, "You have to listen to me, 'kay?" He waited for her to nod, "There is nothing between us, alright? It happened, it was great, but it didn't work out. So I need you to jump off that cloud cause there's no chance that it will happen again. Okay?"

Her eyes were getting watery, but she replied with a faint _yeah_.

"Good, besides you don't need any guy or anyone for that matter, you're Rachel Berry, you're amazing like this and you shouldn't change because you're someone's girlfriend." She was silent this time and looking down, "Can I give you a ride home?"

That snapped her back out of her thoughts, she shook her head and wiped her tears, "No thanks, I brought my own car."

Finn understood this, so he left her sitting there, glad that he had talked her out of whatever crazy thoughts were running on her mind; but most importantly, he was glad she hadn't figured out who he sung that song for. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Finn walk out of the room, she was really sad for a while but then she went over through that whole conversation again, that's when she knew he was right, about one thing: she was Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry never gave in so easily. She would fight no matter what.<p> 


	9. Desesperation

_Finally a chapter that's more like my usual lenght! So not too short and not too long. I like this chapter because before this one I had no idea how to continue the story, what you're about to read is the combination of late nights and roleplaying, I hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks that preceded Finn's performance in Glee Club was one the quarterback would've preferred to skip altogether. It wasn't because the classes seemed to get harder and harder everyday or because suddenly Rachel was very interested in every single minute of his life (including his whereabouts), it had to do more with the fact that Rory wasn't only not talking to him, but it seemed like he was…avoiding him.<p>

He had tried to get a hold of Rory after almost every class but even though he was there before the bell rang the Irish boy was nowhere to be found. So he tried at the cafeteria, then…nothing. He still had a tiny bit of hope when it was time for Glee club, sure Rory wouldn't skip it just because of him, right? …Right?

"Has anyone seen Rory?" Brittany asked once all the Glee clubbers were seated and waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive, "He promised me we would go together to see a specialist for Lord Tubbington's smoking problem, but I haven't seen him since we left the house this morning."

"You know what? Now that you mention it," Mercedes was the next one to speak, "I don't recall seeing him at all today."

"I don't think anyone has," interjected Quinn, "I doubt anyone knows where he is."

"I do," everybody turned to look at Kurt, even Finn. "But I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Finn thought.

"Well, is he ok?" Puck asked.

"He is," the next part was addressed to Finn, he knew it because it was when Kurt glared at him as he answered, "he just has a lot on his plate right now."

That was all Finn could take, he stood up and made his way to the door, only stopping when Mr. Schue walked in and shot him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay today, I'm not feeling good."

"Is everything ok? Do you need to go see the nurse or…?

"No, no! It's fine, I think I just need to lie down."

The teacher nodded and wished for him to get better, Finn was walking fast trying to get out of there as soon as possible, and he would've succeeded if it weren't for…

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn had heard steps behind him and jumped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, that's when he turned around and saw her.

"Where are you going?" she said with a smile, clearly trying to act innocent.

"Home." Finn replied simply.

"Are you really feeling bad?"

"Yeah, my head hurts, but I'm fine, just need some rest." He tried to resume his pace but Rachel was quicker.

"Do you need help? Someone to take care of you perhaps?"

"No…" He was losing it, his frustration was reaching dangerous levels, but he didn't want to snap at Rachel, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong.

He took two more steps before Rachel spoke again, "Because I know some good methods to-"

"Rachel," he stopped her and grabbed her should as if to shake her, "Go back to Glee club, I'm fine. Trust me."

"But-"

"I'll call you if I need anything ok? You'll be my first call." He finished with a smile and that was enough to make her nod and turn back to the choir room. Finn sighed in relief and made his way out of the school.

Later that day, Finn found himself pacing around his room calling Rory, only to be sent to the voicemail…_again_. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath after leaving his ninth message.

"You wanna know where he is, don't you?" Finn turned around to find Kurt against the doorframe in a relaxed position.

"Kurt," He walked closer to his step-brother, "You have to tell me!"

"Actually…"

"_Please_, I gotta know."

Kurt stayed silent for a couple of seconds before asking, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Finn was on the edge of frustration again.

"Why is it so important for you to find him?"

"I have to talk to him, please Kurt."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, "You know I still don't trust you."

"Then why would you even…!" Finn thrashed his arms around, _Why would you even mention that you know where Rory is_, Finn wanted to say, but he couldn't, all he wanted was to find that little Irish boy, to hug him and beg him for forgiveness.

"I just wanna know what you're up to. Because I've never seen the boy more confused than when you started with your little antics." Finn just shook his head and started pacing and thrashing again. "Finn, look at me!" Kurt lost it, he didn't care he was shouting now, he had to know.

Finn stopped to look at the boy in front of him desesperate for answers, if only it was for the reason Finn was hoping for, he would've answered with the truth. As he looked into those green eyes, he knew he couldn't tell him exactly why he needed the little Irish boy so badly, "I like him, I really do. Kurt, please…I _need _to know…"

After that they didn't exchange any other word, they just stared at each other for what it seemed a long time. One of them silently begging and the other pondering whether if it was a good idea or not what he was about to do.


	10. Question

Hey. So, I know author notes like these are forbidden (at least I don't think they've changed that rule), but I'll delete it later anyway. Anyway, just one quick question.

I know it's been ages since the last time I updated this story. So, just like with One Reason to Smile, I went back, re-read the whole thing, re-read every single review, and it did seem like everyone was really enjoying this. Bottom line is I would like to go back and finish it, but with Cory passing away and all, I'm not sure how everyone would feel about it.

So, what do you think? Should I finish it or would it be too weird? Leave a review or send a message!

Thank you.


End file.
